Mine
by emeraldz23
Summary: After the war Percy and Annabeth decide to have a picnic at the beach. What happens while they're down there? What do they talk about? Read to find out. ENJOY! :P


SUP GUYS,

SO THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND IM GOING TO TRY USING DIFFERENT POVs. IM NOT REALLY GOOD AT WRITING MUSHY, LOVE ROMANCE STUFF SO YEA.

DISCLAIMER: ME- Percy if you please?

PERCY-Why do I have to do it?

ME- Because I say so MWAHAHAHAH

PERCY- Okay then, that was kinda creepy

ME-Do it or else (glares evilly)

PERCY-Okay, Okay don't need to give me that creepy look. Sheesh you don't need to lose your pants.

PERCY- emeraldz23 doesn't own anything (especially not me or my girlfriend)

YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D

Annabeth's POV

Today Percy and I don't have any duties to do or any classes to teach so we decided to have a picnic at the beach. Yeah I know why the beach, you usually have a picnic at a park but it was Percy's idea and honestly I love it there, especially when Percy's around. He just needs to finish doing something at the stables because apparently a couple of the Pegasus' had a fight and Percy needs to sort that out. We just won the Giant war and now we're just trying relax and hopefully some certain 'Queen of the Gods' won't kidnap my Percy again.

So right now i'm packing our Picnic Basket. Okay, PB&J sandwiches, Ham and cheese sandwiches, Blue Tortillas chips, Blue Lollies, Blue Lemonade, Blue cookies, Blue coke Blue, Blue, and more Blue in the basket. Wow thats a lot of Blue food, I've actually started liking Blue food after Percy forced me to try some Blue pancakes. Mrs Jackson/Blofis gave me the recipe for her famous blue cookies so I baked some of those for Percy (and secretly cause they're the best, for me too).

I just finished putting the picnic blanket on top of the basket when a pair of strong arms snaked their way through my arms and around my waist, leaning their head on top of mine.

"Percy" I said a little dreamily. He smells really nice even though he just came back from the stables.

"You ready to go yet Wise Girl?" Percy asked, burying his head into my hair.

"Yeah, i'm ready Seaweed Brain" I replied back

He took one of his arms off me to take the basket, the other one was tightly around my waist. We started walking towards the beach. It was a nice day, the sun was up and there was a light breeze. We were both wearing shorts and our orange camp T-shirts with flip-flops.

"What was the trouble at the stables this time?" I asked

"Well, apparently Porkpie stole Blackjack's doughnut and don't ask me where he got that doughnut. You know how protective Blackjack is of his doughnuts right?" He asked me and I just nodded amused at the idea of the Pegasus' fighting over a doughnut.

"Yeah so then Blackjack started complaining that his perfectly chocolate coated, chocolate filled with chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows doughnut was stolen. Then Porkpie just had his perfect timing and came in eating the last bite of a doughnut which was also chocolate coated, chocolate filled and had chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows" Percy said

"Hold on, where are they getting all these doughnuts?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure no one feeds them Doughnuts because of how hyper they're gonna be".

"Like I said don't ask"

"So anyways, Blackjack thought Porkpie took his doughnut and they started fighting. I think Blackjack's been hanging around Arion because he started swearing. So since Blackjack wouldn't calm down about his doughnut, I had to go find the same kind of doughnut for him." Percy finished off

By the time he finished we already reached the beach. The waves weren't too big and was overlapping on the sand bit. You could see the water shining from the sunlight. We started setting up our picnic just a bit behind where the water was overlapping on the sand.

Percy's POV

When I finished telling Annabeth about the problem at the stables we were at the beach. It wasn't really that far. We started unpacking the picnic basket and I was surprised to see so much BLUE food. She even packed BLUE choc-chip cookies!

"Hey Wise Girl whats with all the Blue food?" I ask smirking because I know that she likes Blue Food even though she always denies it.

"Because I know you love them" She replied back though she wasn't looking at me in the eye, busying herself with making sure the picnic blanket didn't have any creases on it.

"Is that all?" I say, my smirk growing bigger.

"Okay, fine I like them too" she says finally meeting my eyes, her cheeks a bit pink.

"Now are you going to try these cookies I baked or are you going to just keep accusing me about the Blue food?" she asks

With a grin on my face I pick up one of the cookies. Yes! I finally outsmarted Annabeth. Its not everyday you can outsmart an Athenian child which is also your girlfriend. I take a bite from the cookie and I am blissfully floating in heaven.

"Oh my gods" I say with a mouthful of cookie "Where did you get this?"

"I baked it you idiot, I just said I did" Annabeth said while smacking my head upside.

"Really? I dint know you could bake" I said while stuffing in a another cookie.

"Yes Seaweed Brain. I. Can. Bake" she said slowly like she would to a kindergarten. "Your mom taught me and Piper how to bake cookies when you and Jason were busy playing Basketball on the Playstation" Annabeth said

"Mhhmm" I say intelligently while stuffing in more cookies in my mouth

"You know those cookies aren't going anywhere anytime soon so you can slow down and give me one" she says while trying to take a cookie

"Yeah they are gonna go somewhere" I say with a mouthful of these heavenly cookies "They're going in here" I gesture to my stomach before grabbing more.

"Actually they're gonna end up on the sand if you don't slow down" she says giggling at my enthusiasm for the cookies.

"No they're no-" I don't finish my sentence because I start choking on the cookies. So they did end up on the sand. Annabeth was laughing her head off while I was trying to not die from cookies. I mean really _Percy Jackson who saved the world twice dies from choking on his girlfriend's choc-chip cookies._ It doesn't sound very heroic does it?

My girlfriend was still laughing when I finally regained my breath. I could feel my face was hot but i'm pretty sure its not only from choking but also from embarrassment.

"Stop laughing Wise Girl" I whine giving her my seal eyes and pouty lips

"Awwww" she cooed "Don't give me that look"

She finally stopped laughing and was looking at my face with sympathy. It always works, especially on her.

"I told you to stop stuffing in the cookies. I know i'm a great baker but look now its all wasted" she said gesturing to the blue mush on the sand.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to laugh at me" I say "I didn't know that I would actually choke on your heavenly, chocalaty, perfectly baked cookies"

"But I told you, I warned you" she replies back

"And that's why I call you Wise Girl" I say "Because you know everything" She smiles at me before asking.

"Why do you even call me that? I kinda take it as a complement not anything insulting" she says, curiosity in her stormy grey eyes.

"Umm well uhhh…" I start racking my brain for an answer "Umm, I guess because it insulted you when Clarrise said it? I don't know"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain"

"That's me" I say "So why did you call me that then? Whats your reason"

"Thats easy" she replies back "Its because your father is Poseidon and your not really the smartest are you?"

"Hey, I take offence from that!"

"So then I came up with your nickname, Seaweed Brain" she continues with a smile " _My_ Seaweed Brain"

I closed the gap between us and kissed he on the lips. She might be a smart know-it-all but she's _my_ Wise Girl as well. She's _my_ girlfriend and no one can take her from me. _And_ she's _mine_ forever. I don't know how long the kiss was but we only separated when we needed air. Resting our foreheads together, both grinning like mad and both lost in each other's eyes.

 _Gods of Olympus_ , I could be lost in her eyes forever. The greyness in them, the was they change the shade of grey with her different feelings. I didn't know grey had different shades just white and black mixed together.

The picnic in front of us was long forgotten.

"And you're _Mine_ Wise Girl" I say, smiling still looking her beautiful eyes.

A/N: OKAY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT BUT THEN I CHANGED IT BECAUSE IT DIDNT SUIT IT. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _OF PICNICS AND NICKNAMES_ BUT LIKE I SAID IM NOT GOOD AT MUSHY STUFF AND IT ENDED UP LIKE THIS. NO ONE CAN REALLY CONTROL ROMANCE RIGHT?

ANYWAYS

YOURS IN PIZZANESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D


End file.
